The longterm objective of the Litmus Health platform is to allow researchers and clinicians to use data on cancer patients from wearables/sensors and smartphones. Collecting real-time, high-quality data from patients will transform care and clinical trials. Automating data collection, storage, analysis, and interpretation of data will result in better measurement of signs and symptoms and improved outcomes and speed of clinical trials. Aims include: 1) Design and implement platform to integrate many wearables into a single data capture system. 2) Develop wireframes and user workflows for a graphical user interface. 3) Develop a prototype demonstrating the system functionality, integrating at least two wearable/sensor systems. Methodology includes: developing a database and architecture for wearable/sensor data capture and storage? identifying the best algorithms for sensor fusion and error modelling, data harmonization and integration of multiple data streams? and determining the data export/reports. Finally, user functionality will include: selection of data streams? data export and import of additional data sets not covered by the streaming system? data visualization, dashboarding, and reporting in collaboration. The prototype will be Software-as-a-Service withautomated provisioning of data collection systems and deployment in on-premises or private cloud contexts foruse in diverse IT systems.